Dark place
by IwKa
Summary: Something terrible happens in JJ's life and she's suddenly on drugs and ignoring her family. What happened read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

JJ entered her bathroom and started searching for her pain pills frantically she turned the whole place upside down

"Searching for something honey?" asked Will as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Where are they Will?" She asked him still searching for them. "What?" he asked pretending he didn't hear her. She stopped searching and looked him right in the eyes "Don't play dumb on me Will, you heard me. Now tell me. Where are my pills?" she asked him raising her voice. "look I know that with everything that has happened you feel alone, confused and I know that you're in pain but that's not the way of dealing with everything" he said trying to get thru to her "You don't know anything Will. Now where are my pills?" she asked him again. He sighed and looked at her.

"I throw them in the toilet" he said "It's for your own good JJ" he added reaching for her hands but she pulled away from him "YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed at his face, and Henry started crying.

"Honey, please calm down you're upsetting Henry" said Will trying to calm her down, but she ignored him "YOU THROW MY PILLS" she screamed at him as he picked Henry up and moved him to the other room and calmed him down.

JJ began searching again hoping he missed some pills somewhere and when she didn't find any she left the house Will screamed at her "JJ WAIT" but it was too late she was already gone.

Will run his hands thru his hair worried about JJ and the state she was in before she left Will noticed that she was sweating and shaking he was worried that she was going thru withdraw alone on the streets and he noticed that the car was gone "O no she took the car" he thought worriedly. He didn't know what to do so he grabbed the phone and dialed Hotch.

"Hey Hotch it's Will I'm sorry I'm calling but I didn't know who else to call…"

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

JJ parked her car before the pharmacy and got out of it as fast as she could.

She hand the prescription to the pharmacist. Who too noticed that she was sweating and shaking but he had no other choice then to gave her the oxycodone that was prescribed to her.

He gave her the pill bottle "Thank you" she said and left the pharmacy.

The moment she was in her car she opened the bottle and smashed two pills and then sniffed them and led out I sigh of relieve.

She drove to the BAU when the team was waiting for her after Will gave them a call.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

What the hell happened with JJ that caused her to use drugs? I promise I will update soon and you will find out.

Feel free to leave a review. Tell me what you think it means a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After he hung up with Will, Hotch called everyone on the team and gave the day off to the others.

Hotch had updated them on what JJ had done. They all knew she was on pain medication, but they didn't know that it had gotten this far.

The team all sat in silence, each of them thinking about JJ. Morgan had already punched a wall from helplessness, he was angry that he couldn't, do anything to help the girl he thinks of as a little sister. Emily ad Garcia just sat in there chairs not saying anything, each with tears in there eyes. How come they didn't saw it, she was falling apart before there eyes. There best friend and they didn't see it.

Reid was deep in his thoughts wondering, if everyone was feeling the same way while he was using. He loved JJ she was his big sister, she was always very protective of him. Hotch and Rossi are wondering what kind of profilers are they, if they couldn't see one of there own was using drugs. All the signs were there, they just didn't see them.

After several minutes Will came through the doors of the bullpen and headed straight for the conference room "She didn't come here yet?" he asked and everyone jumped from there seats by the sound of his voice.

"No" answered Hotch as he took a step closer to the man as he sensed that Will might broke down, but instead he run his hands through his hair and took a deep breath "Sorry for calling, I know that you guys are very busy, but I just didn't know who else to call" Will said and sat in one of the chairs.

"You don't have to apologies, JJ is family of course we will help her" Rossi said and placed his right hand on Will's shoulder.

"Dave is right Will. We will do everything for JJ" said Hotch..

"JJ is the heart and the soul of this team" said a voice behind them. They turned around and was surprised when they saw Elle standing at the door frame. Rossi and Emily had heard a lot about Elle and they knew how she looked, but Will was confused when he saw the woman entering the room.

"You're Will right?" Elle asked shaking hands with him, he nodded "My name is Elle I used to work for this team, for this family" she said and smiled at him. "Yeah! JJ has mentioned you once or twice"

"Yeah! We were good friends. When Hotch called me and told me what she's been through and that she's using drugs." She paused it was hard for too JJ is her friend and knowing that she's lost herself was practically killing her. "I will do everything I can to help her. I promise you" she said and they all fall in silence again and waited for JJ to come. They had post phoned the hugs and kisses for later

A/N Sorry for the long wait.

I know the chapter is not perfect, but I just had to post something. I promise I will update soon.

Oh! I almost forgot feel free to leave a review!


End file.
